Catching Up With the Past
by PLJAlltheWay
Summary: When Dana's memories start to catch up with her how will she react. Will people help her through or just bring her down. Will people realize how they truly feal for eachother and will Dana be able to survive her dreaful memories of death and pain. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Review, thanks.

The smell of burnt metal and fire filled the small town. She tried to collect all the clothes and food she could fit in the small bag and ran out of the house. The whole town was filled with smoke.

Where is my mom, she thought.

Of course, her mom had run off without her, leaving her in the smoke filled deadly town.

"Mama?" she screamed as she ran and ran not knowing if she was going to crash into anyone. Suddenly the fire was surrounding her… she couldn't get out, then, then

_Briiing!_

Dana shot up from her bed sweating and scared. She stopped her alarm and stood up.

"Stupid, stupid memories," she whispered to herself as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Nicole walked in and saw how sweaty Dana was.

"Uh, ew! What's with the bad B.O.?" she asked as she grabbed her juicy couture bag and put on her best Prada heals.

"Bad dream," she whispered.

"What's that?" asked Nicole as she put on lip gloss and eyeliner.

"Nothing," said Dana as she rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She poured water on her face and sighed. Nothing could erase those dreadful memories of death and pain. Nothing…nothing…

"Dana!" screamed Zoey from the room. Dana shook her head and walked outside.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you so messy? Your stuff is everywhere! Everyone takes part in cleaning, except you!" screamed Zoey as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Whatever," said Dana as she ran off. Zoey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey Dana, what's shaking," said Logan as he put his arm around her.

"Off Reese," said Dana as she shoved him.

"Why are you so angry at me all the time? I haven't done anything to you," he said as he stopped her.

"You want to know why Logan!?" she screamed as she put down her back pack. Logan nodded.

"Because I was abused as a child! My mom left me when my town was at war and everything was burning! Because I didn't have anything as a child! The one boyfriend I had cheated on me! Then I found out everyone in my family died the day the war got to my town! I only survived because a soldier found me under a tree!!" screamed Dana as she collapsed on the floor sobbing. Logan stood there regretting that he asked her why she was so mean.

"I didn't, I didn't know," said Logan.

"Of course you don't Logan! Because you have everything, family, money, everything!" she screamed.

"I may have money but my family barely talks to me!" screamed Logan.

Dana stood up and picked up her backpack.

"At least you have a family," whispered Dana as she stormed off.

I'll be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think I was to hard on Dana

"Do you think I was to hard on Dana?" asked Zoey as she stared at Nicole worriedly.

"No not really. I mean, she is a pig!" said Nicole as she stared out of the window at boys playing basketball.

"You really should get help," said Zoey as she laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Nicole as she stuck her nose up in a snobby way. Zoey rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She saw Dana crying in the Girls Lounge.

"I knew I was to hard on you! I was just trying to get you to clean up, and I'm sorry," said Zoey.

"No, no, it's not that," said Dana as she put her backpack on the floor.

"Then what is it… if I can know," said Zoey as she stared at Dana.

"Actually you can't know. You wouldn't understand," said Dana as she sat up, picked up her backpack and ran off. She went to the basket ball hoops and kept on throwing the balls, aiming her best to get them in. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"We need to talk," said the voice in a whisper.

Dana turned around and saw Logan holding a basket ball staring at her pleadingly.

"Talk," she said as she crossed her arms and stared at Logan.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't know. I know I should have asked before I came to any conclusions," said Logan.

"But you didn't," said Dana as she stared at Logan angrily.

"And I'm sorry!" said Logan.

"And I don't forgive you," said Dana.

"Look! I know it's hard for you to trust people but you got to trust me," said Logan as he took a step closer. He put his hands on Dana's shoulder.

"Please, please, please forgive me," said Logan. Dana stared into his eyes and saw the sadness in them.

"You just don't understand," said Dana.

"What don't I understand Dana! What is it!?" asked Logan as he swung his arms up in the air.

Dana began to cry as she ran to the bench and sat down. Logan followed her and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed.


End file.
